The Beginning
by WizardDemigodChildofAthena
Summary: Lilly Luna is on her way to her first year at Hogwarts to face her adventures with her cousins Rose and rember this is a crossover so expect Heroes of Olympus Characters to be involved. To be continued... -The Demigod Daughter of Athena
1. On The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1-On The Hogwarts Express

**Authors Note-** This is my first story. I try to update once or twice a week.

* * *

I wave goodbye to my parents as The Hogwarts Express pulls out of Kings Cross Station on my way to her first year at Hogwarts. When I am finally on the train she told her mother that I am excited at which Ginny replied "Lilly I was nervous and very excited my first time on the express". I am hoping to get into Gryffindor the same house as my brothers and my cousin Rose. I sit in the compartment with and next to my cousin Rose and across from Rose's brother and my other cousin Hugo. I have my mother's red hair that is cut into a shoulder length bob with the front section clipped away from my face. I also inherited my mother's bright brown eyes. The one feature I share with my father Harry is my build and stature a she was short for the mere age of eleven.

"Lilly" exclaims Rose trying to get her attention. Rose is one of my favorite cousins. Rose is clever and bookish but has an artsy rebellion in her spirit. Wavy red hair and blue eyes she is more like my uncle Ron in appearance. Hugo is quiet and close friends with Lilly. Hugo has bushy curly hair, eyes that glint with intelligence in his almond shaped brown eyes. Hugo is quiet and bookish when you first meet him but opens up once you get to know him. Hugo is very excited for his first year at Hogwarts. Lily has a sketch book in her lap and her cat Crookshanks.

"Can you look at my art" asks Rose.

"Sure, I'd love to look at it" I reply

Rose hands over her sketch book which has a decorated cover which was covered in doodles and an artistic way of writing her name and the year 2019. I open it and find numerous drawings of people (several of me) to wands. On one page she found a picture of her parents and her aunt and uncle.

"Wow, it is amazing" I mutter under my breath.

"Do you like it" Rose asks Lily.

"It is amazing" I reply.

"Do you want to see the book I brought" Hugo asks

"Sure" I reply. It is a book about Greek mythology in a modern setting.

She reads about the first ten pages of the book and was engrossed. The story is about a boy named Percy Jackson who is a very interesting character. Percy has a friend named Grover Underwood who walks with a funny limp. Chaos seems to follow Percy were ever he went. Snakes tried to strangle him when he was a toddler and his mother found him in his crib with two strangled snakes. Accidently sent his class swimming with the sharks, and saw a man once who only had one eye. Hugo jolts me out of the story by tapping me on the shoulder, I look up.

"It's part of a series of five books that were turned into the graphic novels" Hugo tells me.

"Well it's a very good book" I reply very excited. Rose was sitting next to me with a pencil sketching in her sketchbook. Hugo was sitting across from me with a book and next to him with a black barn owl named Nico.

"Do you want to borrow the first book" asks Hugo.

"Yes that would be amazing" I exclaim. Hugo hands it over and I learn about Percy being a demigod and Percy fighting the Minotaur.

"Do you want to see what I just drew" asks Rose.

"Yes" I reply. She hands it over and I look and I see a cartoon drawing of my black cat; Kit-Kit. It is an amazing and captures her likeness and her bright golden eyes. Currently Kit-Kit was in my lap purring up a storm and I continue reading my book.

"Anything off the trolley" asks a middle age woman with red hair.

"Yes, please" we all say. Rose, Hugo and I get up and go to the trolley for sweets. I buy Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and chocolate frogs. Rose and Hugo buy pumpkin pasties, licorice wands and chocolate frogs. We go back inside the compartment with my snacks and I continue reading and I am jolted out of Percy's world when Hugo shouts "I got mom again". Rose looks at him in surprise and goes back to drawing. I open a chocolate frog and I get Snape one of the people my brother Albus Sevrus is named is my brother I wonder the last time I saw him was bording the train.


	2. New Friends and New Discoveries

Chapter 2- New Friends and New Discoveries

**Authors Note-** This is the second chapter to the Beginning. I try to update once or twice a week. Sorry for the long time no update.

* * *

"Do you know where my brother is" I ask the other two.

Hugo looks up from reading Lost Hero, "no, the last time I saw him he was talking to Rose"

Rose looks up when she hears her name. "What is the question" she asks me with a startled look upon her face. "Where is Albus" I respond.

"He is with his friend Samantha" Rose responds

"Who is Samantha?" I ask

"No one but I suspect he has a little crush on her but she is in Gryffindor"

Just as I was about to say something else the compartment door slid open and Albus and Samantha walk in. Samantha has curly white blonde hair with a piece of hair braided into a headband and turquoise blue eyes and she is dressed in a slouchy white shirt covered in paint and dark jeans and paint splattered converse.

"Oh hi Lilly, this is my friend Sam" Albus says nervously with a nervous blush on his cheeks. He has a crush on her. I can just tell his face is the color is grapefruit insides and he is normally quite shy and he seems to have opened up to her. I a way I am quite proud of him for opening up. My brain is whirling from this new found information so I concentrate on details. My brother has my father's black hair and green eyes and his short thin structure and he is a seeker on the Gryffindor Quiditch team. We were shocked when we heard that he had tried out in his second year and made it.

"Nice to meet you Sam" I reply to Sam as way of introduction.

"It's nice to meet you as well Lilly, you're brother has told me about you" She responds.

"Can we sit with you?" asks my brother

"Sure there are enough seats" I reply they sit across from me

Sam pulls out a magazine called the Quibbler and starts reading it upside down and Albus sits next to her and pulls out his cell phone and a moment later my cell buzzes and I pick it up and it is a text from Albus just as I suspected._ Why do you keep analyzing me?! _I respond _because I just think you have a crush on her. _His response surprises me: _So what if I do. _I respond; _that is adorable!_ He replies: _Keep it to yourself. _I respond:_ Alright but I ship you two, now talk to her and soon you'll need to tell her, and I want to be there for it…._ He starts up a conversation with her and they laugh at a few inside jokes and soon I can't help but joining in. They have a really close connection with each other that to me is a very compelling in a way that makes people be like "Date already!" and "You like each other and soon Sam pulls out her cell phone and she gives me her number and she is the first friend from outside my family I have made in a while.

The compartment door slides open and a boy with white blonde hair comes in with a boy with black hair.


	3. The Intruders

The Beginning-Chapter 3- The Intruders

**Authors Note-** This is my first story. I try to update once or twice a week. Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! Hope you like it! I will try to update again soon.

* * *

The blonde boy walks in and surveys us with his grey glittering eyes, his black haired companion backs away from the blonde and he tries to blend in to the shadows seemingly disappearing into them.

"Hello, my name is Scorpius and this is Nico" Scorpius says gesturing to the black haired boy.

I stand up and hold out my hand towards Scorpius and he disregards it and looks toward my brother with uncertainty. I look towards my cousin to see what he thinks of the thin, black haired boys name and my phone buzzes. It is a text from Hugo and it says; "_Look at the picture I just uploaded to Facebook, he looks just like it doesn't he…_" I look at the picture and compare it to the black haired boy, the resemblance was uncanny they have the same hair, haircut, facial features and posture and expression. I text Hugo back; _He looks like the photo. Like the artist met him and drew him. _Hugo replies seconds later; _you're going to think I am crazy but I think he is a character from Percy Jackson…._ I reply _He does look like him for sure but we will have to see. _My brother stands up and introduces us to Scorpius and Nico.

"This is Lilly, Hugo, Rose, Samantha and I am Albus Potter" Albus says pointing to each of us as he says our names.

"Hi, can we help you" I ask

"We need somewhere to sit and this is the only not full compartment" Scorpius replies.

"Go ahead" I say gesturing to the empty seats

"Thanks" Nico says as Scorpius has gone quiet since hearing _Potter_

I take out my white Wizphone these phones look pretty much the same as Muggle cell phones except they can do cool things such as 3d images and holographic calling and cool moving photographs.

My Wizphone is white with a turquoise case and it buzzes with a text from Albus.

_He is the son of Draco…._

_I know. He looks like Draco. _ Draco and his wife Astoria have come over for dinner a couple times and my father and Draco seem to have gotten over their rivalry. I have heard the stories of Draco from my father.

_He seems nice but his dad must have said something to him._

_I bet he did. Let's be polite maybe he is better than his dad._

_Alright I'll text the others. _

Hugo and Nico are having a conversation and I start reading again until it starts getting dark.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in thirty minutes get changed into your robes and your luggage will be taken care of for you" says the conductor over the loudspeakers.

We change into our robes and we gather our pets. Kit-Kit goes into her basket and I put the book in my turquoise backpack with my ebony and unicorn hair wand and cell.

"Calmly exit the train" says the conductor over the loudspeakers.


	4. The Sorting and More New Characters

Chapter 4: The Sorting and More New Characters

**Authors Note-**This is my first story. I try to update once or twice a are all in Gryffindor because I wanted them to be together! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I exit the train into the warm evening Kit-Kit's carrier in one hand and my backpack slug over one shoulder. Hugo, Nico, Scorpius follow behind me.

I hear a gruff male voice echoing over all the other voices "First years over here!"

I turn towards my friends and as I smile as I say "Hagrid".

We walk towards our parent's friend. "Hello you all" Hagrid exclaims.

"Hello, Hagrid" we say.

Hagrid turns to gesture to the other gathered first years and asks "Is that everyone?"

After nods and murmured replies Hagrid turns and we start walking down a rocky path towards a lake. We reach a dock with small boats and Hagrid says "No more than three to a boat." Nico, Hugo and I get in one and Scorpius gets in another with a few other boys.

"Forward!" shouts Hagrid and the boats start moving and as they keep going we see the tops of towers emerge over the trees.

"You'll get your first view of Hogwarts in a minute!" Hagrid shouts over the rushing water.

The white castle emerges from the gloom and we gasp. After a few more minutes the boats reach the shore and we get off and Hagrid leads us toward the large front doors into the large cathedral sized entryway with the spiral staircases leading up and down. Professor McGonagall stands in the entrance hall with a stern look on her face with emerald robes and dark gray hair in a severe bun.

"The first years Professor McGonagall" Hagrid says.

"Thank you Hagrid, come with me please" McGonagall says to us.

We follow her into a smaller adjacent room.

"In a few minutes you'll be sorted into one of the four houses. The others are already in the great hall. Take these few minutes to straighten up." McGonagall says and exits the room.

"So where do you think you'll be sorted?" asks Hugo

"I hope Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, you?" I ask

"I hope Gryffindor." Replies Hugo

"Do you see the boy with black hair and green eyes next to the blond?" Hugo asks

"Yes I see them why?" I ask

"Tell you later" Hugo says because right at that moment McGonagall comes back in.

"They're ready for you." She says to us. We line up and McGonagall leads us out of the room into the great hall with floating candles and enchanted ceiling and four house tables with the head table. McGonagall leads us to the front of the head table and faces us in front of it.

McGonagall then takes a tattered wizard hat on a stool and a scroll and everyone turns towards the sorting hat and a rip along the brim opens and starts singing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!_

(copyright J.K Rowling 1997, Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone)

Once the hat finished its song everyone clapped. Professor McGonagall steps forward and unfurl's the scroll and starts calling out names.

"Annabeth Chase." McGonagall calls out; the blond I saw earlier came forward. Professor McGonagall sat the sorting hat on her head it rested just on top of her ears and after a few minutes the hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" After a few more people McGonagall calls out "Nico Di Angelo". Nico went forward and McGonagall places the hat on his head and after a minute the hat calls out "Gryffindor!"

A little while later she calls out "Percy Jackson" and the black-haired boy with green eyes went forward and she places the hat on his head and immediately the hat calls out "Gryffindor!" A little while later she calls out Hazel Levesque and the hat calls out "Gryffindor "and then she calls out "Lilly Potter" and I walk forward and sit on the stool and the hat was on my head and I see the inside of the hat. Inside in her head a voice says; "A lot of bravery and a great mind. But where do I put you?" a second later the hat shouts out "Gryffindor!" and I could tell it shouted out to the hall. McGonagall removes the hat and I start towards the Gryffindor table and sit next to my cousins and across from Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall calls out "Will Solace" and a blond boy walks forward and sits on the stool and McGonagall places the hat on his head and after minute the hat calls out "Gryffindor". Will stands up and comes to sit next to Nico. A few minutes later McGonagall calls out "Leo Valdez" and a scrawny, short boy with curly black hair and sits on the stool and the hat goes on Leo's head and a few minutes later it calls out "Gryffindor!" a few minutes later she calls out "Hugo Weasley" and Hugo walks forward and sits on the stool and the hat is on his head and a minute later it called out "Gryffindor!". Hugo comes and sits next to me. A couple more minutes and she calls out "Frank Zhang" and tall buff boy walk towards the stool and sits and McGonagall puts the hat on his head and a minute later it calls out "Gryffindor!". McGonagall rolls up the scroll and the murmuring begins.

A man with short brown hair and black robes stands up and all the students quiet down and Lilly notices that the man was in a wheel chair.

"Welcome to the new school year here at Hogwarts and I am the new headmaster Chiron. Now let the welcome feast begin!" Chiron says

All sorts of foods appear on the table and we begin to eat and conversation begins. I take my cell phone out and check it and there is a text from Hugo.

Hugo:_ They are Percy Jackson characters for sure_

Lilly: _Yes I think so._

After everyone had finished eating Chiron waved his hand for silence.

"Now we full. I have a few announcements to make. Our janitors would like for me to tell you to put all trash in the trash cans and the forest is off-limits unless you would like to perish painfully. I would like to see the people who received an email from me to meet me tomorrow morning in my it is time for bed!"


End file.
